


Control

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [20]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: “Someday, I’m going to accidentally hurt you,” Anti croaked out, finally speaking after three long days of shutting the world out. “And I will like it.”Chase sighed, turning his head to hide his face in Anti’s hair while he tightened his arms around the demon’s waist.“And I promise that I’ll keep bringing you back because I love you,” Chase replied, closing his eyes while Anti shuddered at those three words.
Relationships: Antisepticye/Chase Brody, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Antiaverage [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Control

On some days, Chase wanted to curse their entire life and creator Jack. With their existence so deeply tied to the stories being spun in Jack’s channel, it was sometimes difficult to separate what’s real from the false emotions that their ‘characters’ felt in the storyline.

Chase and almost all of the other Septic Egos were lucky. They mostly only got the phantom emotions from those videos. It only makes them grumpier and more emotional than usual for a few days before it fully fades away with the support and reassurances from the others.

Anti… was not so lucky.

The demon’s existence has always been so intrinsically linked to both Jack, the stories, and the community’s attention. Unlike them getting echoes of emotions, Anti would get nightmares and dreams of these events as if they were true memories. Chase doesn’t think that Anti would ever fully forgive Jack for his ‘special’ circumstances and Jack understood that and always made sure to tell Anti his plans for the stories, letting the demon have input on what scenes would get into the outline and giving him some form of control over the pain that he would have to bear through a week or two.

But Anti despite his rough exterior truly wanted the community to enjoy the stories that they were weaving. Chase wished that for once, he would choose himself over the happiness of the community that helped create him. He thinks that if they knew just what Anti was going through they would be understanding but Anti vehemently denied the suggestions that would tamper down the story. He claimed that he could handle it but Chase and everyone knew that it was chipping at him bit by bit.

In the beginning of their relationship, Anti didn’t want Chase to be near him every time he had one of these episodes. He’d lock himself inside his room and wouldn’t allow Chase inside until the end of his fits. It was only after Chase’s long, painstaking gentle persuasion that Anti finally allowed him to stay with him during one of his lesser fits.

Today was… It wasn’t excruciatingly terrible but it certainly wasn’t  _ good _ .

They had just published the Dark Silence video and everyone had been tense all day long. Chase stayed inside Anti’s room with him as the demon curled up into a shivering ball on their bed while his body glitched uncontrollably. He himself had to battle through the echoes of fear and anger that tried to bear fruit in his heart but he combated it with the complete adoration and the fond memories he had with the demon who always showed how much he loved him in his own way.

Chase had dragged him into his lap, brushing his sweat-matted hair while murmuring words of comfort to his love. Anti confessed to him one night that he always clung to his voice, used it to ground him, and to separate himself from the false memories. The younger ego knew that Anti would have to battle this himself but that doesn’t mean he’ll leave him alone to fight it on his own.

He brushed soft kisses against the snarling face of his demon, feeling his body shiver at the affectionate gesture. The glitching sent weird static tingles on his lips but at this point it was more of a background sensation to the man.

Chase pressed his forehead on Anti’s own and gazed deep into the pitch-black eyes that seemed to swallow him up in its depths. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s unstable form and squeezed him into a hug.

“This isn’t you, Anti,” Chase murmured, one of his hands reaching up to cup the snarling demon’s face. “Come back to me, love.”

He pressed his lips against the demon’s pursed lips, keeping a steady eye contact with Anti while they were connected and watched his Anti slowly win against the false memories until he let out a soft whine. Chase internally breathed a sigh of relief as the tense body in his arms slowly started to relax and he pulled back.

Anti immediately threw himself on him, Chase letting out a soft ‘oof’ when his lover pushed him down the bed. The demon hugged him tightly, burying his face against the crook of his neck while he continued to shiver on top of him.

“Someday, I’m going to accidentally hurt you,” Anti croaked out, finally speaking after three long days of shutting the world out. “And I will like it.”

Chase sighed, turning his head to hide his face in Anti’s hair while he tightened his arms around the demon’s waist.

“And I promise that I’ll keep bringing you back because I love you,” Chase replied, closing his eyes while Anti shuddered at those three words.

To the two men in the dark room, the world fell still at that moment. Nothing else ever matters while they were in each other’s arms. Chase knew that it can’t go on like this, not when he has to watch the other half of his soul breaking apart like this as he doubted himself and his sanity.

But for now…

This was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com if you want to chat!


End file.
